Jose and Jessica Star Crossed Lovers
by Dancintune
Summary: When charming, suave, middle class Jose and beautiful, sweet, wealthy Jessica first looked into each others eyes, they felt love at first sight. But they must keep their love a secret from others. Except for the ones they can trust. Cover picture done by @theobsessivedisneyfan on Tumblr


Many people have been moving to the New Quackmore Institute. Some were benefactors who donated some of what they had to expand the institute. One day, the Three Caballeros had nothing to do today so they just hung out around the house. Except for Jose Carioca. He went out enjoying such a lovely day. Just then, a young woman was walking his way, focusing on a book. She had dark curly hair with a white daisy, hazel eyes, and skin as pure as snow. She was wearing a white short sleeve blouse, an aqua skirt that went down to her knees, white flats, an aqua shoulder sleeve sweater, a pearl necklace, and pearl earrings. They both weren't looking where they were going. They bumped into each other. She dropped her book. "I'm terribly sorry." Jose said. He picked it up, their hands touched and their eyes met. It was as if they felt this spark. This special connection. "No. No. My fault entirely." She said with a sweet western accent. "Forgive me for staring, but you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Jose said. She smiled and blushed. "Thank you. But they aren't that pretty." She said, blushing. He chuckled. "Oh I beg to differ, my dear. Two of the brightest stars in the whole sky had to go away on business, and they're asking your eyes to twinkle in their places until they return. If your eyes were in the night sky, they would shine so brightly through space that birds would start singing, thinking your light was the light of day." He said, taking her hands. She smiled and blushed. "Oh my. You, sir, are quite the charmer." She said. "I have my ways." He chuckled. "And with such a lovely accent you have, I'm guessing you're not from here." He said. "No. I'm from Texas. Beautiful state of the west." She said. "And I'm guessing you ain't from here either, based on that charming accent y'all got." She said. He chuckled. "You are correct. I am from Baia, Brazil. Have you ever been?" He asked. She shook her head. "No? Oh I'm so sorry for you. *sighs* Baia. It is like a song in my heart. A song with love and beautiful memories. Que saudades que eu tenho. Ah, Baia. I close my eyes, and I can see it now. I can see the beautiful twilight in the sky. I can feel the breeze from the bay. And I can hear the music, the music of Baia." Jose said. "Wow. That's deep. It sounds like a beautiful place." She said. "It is. But then again, I have something more beautiful right in front of me." He said. She blushed. Just then, a voice called out, "Jessica! Jessica!" "Oh I gotta go. See y'all around." She said. She ran off. Jose watched her as she ran and felt his heart. "Jessica. The most beautiful sound I ever heard. Jessica Jessica Jessica. All the most beautiful sounds of the words into a single word. Jessica Jessica Jessica. Jessica! I just met a girl name Jessica. And suddenly that name will never be the same to me." He walked back to the shack. "Jose, where have you been?" Xandra asked. "I just met the woman of my dreams." He said. Meanwhile, "Jessica, where have you been?" Her father asked. "Oh just went to the library. And I met someone." She said. "Who?" He asked. She just realized. "Oh I forgot to ask his name. Oh well, I'm sure I'll see him again. He was a very kind gentleman." She said. "I hope he is well to do. Like we are." He said. She rolled her eyes. "Oh daddy, honestly." She went to her room.

Over the next few days, Jose just stayed in the shack, sitting by the window with his guitar, thinking about his lady friend and singing. "_Oh, Baía. When twilight is deep in the sky. Baía. Someone that I long to see keeps haunting my reverie and so the loneliness deep in my heart. Calls to you. Calls to you. I live in the memory of many dreams ago When the stars were bright And you were mine alone My love for you cannot die. Though the oceans run dry or heaven falls from the sky. Now you're gone._" Not that no one enjoyed his performances, "We think you could use a night out." May said. "Tonight is the New Quackmore Institute Masquerade Ball. We should go." Panchito said. "Well, that sounds nice, but we weren't invited." Jose said. "That's the fun part. Wear a mask and no one suspects a thing." Panchito said. "What do you say, Jose?" Donald asked. Jose thought about it for a moment. "Very well. I suppose a night out wouldn't hurt." He said. That night, they all dressed up, put on their masks, and went to the ball. Donald was dressed up as a sea captain, Panchito was dressed up as a bullfighter, and Jose was dressed up as Zorro. Everything was so elegant and lit up with small lights like fireflies. Everyone was dressed up in such elegant costumes and masks. "Let's have fun." Panchito said. He and Donald, of course, made their way to the food. Jose wanted to have a good time but he kept thinking about Jessica. Until, he looked up and saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Up on the stage was Jessica, dressed up as an angel. She had on a white gown with a lace top and a flowy skirt, white heels, a diamond pendant around a necklace, matching earrings, a headdress, angel wings, a white mask, white fingerless gloves, and her hair up in a curly bun. "My lady. You shine above me, like a winged messenger from heaven who makes mortal men fall on their backs to look up at the sky, watching the angel walking on the clouds and sailing on the air." He said, admiring the young lady. "Welcome to the New Quackmore Institute Masquerade Ball." Sheldgoose said. "I would like to welcome Samuel Crane, his lovely wife Diana, his two hard working sons Walter and Roy, and his beautiful daughter Jessica, who is right up here on stage with me. Mr. Crane has generously donated a new library to the New Quackmore Institute. And so we thank you, sir." He said. Jose was speechless. The daughter of the richest oil tycoon in the world. "And now, Jessica would like to perform for us all. The stage is yours, madame." Sheldgoose said, stepping off. The music started and she started singing. "_When I am alone I sit and dream and when I dream the words are missing. Yes, I know that in a room so full of light that all the lights are missing. But I don't see you with me, with me. Close up the windows, bring the sun to my room through the door you've opened. Close, inside of me the light you see that you met in the darkness._" All Jose could do was just stand and watch the girl of his dreams sing so angelic. Everyone else was enjoying the performance as well. "_Time to say goodbye. Horizons are never far and I have to find them alone. Without your light of my own. With you I will go on ships overseas That I not know. Now, they don't exist anymore. It's time to say goodbye._" When she finished, everyone applauded. "Lovely performance, my dear." Sheldgoose said, shaking her hand. "Thank you, sir." She said, sweetly. Her father then stepped up on stage and gently moved her to the side. "Yes. Yes. My little girl's hobby is amusing, ain't it?" He said, acting as if she did nothing. Jessica's father never approved of her dream of being a singer.

During her father's speech, Jessica was pulled to the side by someone. "Boa noite minha beleza" He sounded familiar to her. She gently raised his mask. It was Jose. "Why, it's you. I'm so glad you came. Please tell me what your name is." She said. "Allow me to introduce myself. Jose Carioca at your service, my dear." He kissed her hand. "Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?" She asked, smiling. Jose chuckled. "Well, Jose. It's a pleasure." She said. "The pleasure is all mine." He said. "You know, I must admit, I have been thinking about you a lot these past few days." She said. "And I you. And I must say, you have a ravishing voice. It rings with love and passion just as the voices of angels inhabit. Or as my country says, Ele toca com amor e paixão, assim como as vozes dos anjos habitam." He said. She smiled and blushed. "Thank you. That has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said about my singing. And it's even more flatterin in another language." She said. Jose chuckled. The music started up again. "May I have this dance, meu anjo?" Jose asked. "I'd be delighted, darlin." Jessica said. They went to the center of the dance floor and danced together. Panchito and Donald watch their friend and smiled. Jessica's brothers watched their little sister and smiled. The two were about to kiss until they were both pulled apart. "What are you doing here?! I never invited you! It's bad enough I live next door to you. Now some peasants crash my ball?!" Sheldgoose shouted. "HEY!" The trio shouted. "Okay. Maybe that was a little harsh, but you're still out of here!" His bodyguards dragged the trio away.

"Jessica Diane Crane! How dare you go near a filthy poor man!" He said. "Daddy, he isn't filthy and I don't know about poor, but that doesn't matter to me! And what's the big deal? We were just dancing. Not getting married. Though he is sweet." She said, smiling at Jose. "You were dancing with scum. And we do not associate with the poor." He shouted. "Daddy, I am not a child anymore. I can handle myself. Besides, you can't tell me what to do or who to be friends with! And you don't even know him!" She shouted. He grabbed her arm, dragged her to the house, and locked her in her room. "Samuel, don't you think you're being rather harsh on her? She wasn't doing anything wrong." Her mother said. "She was just dancing with someone." Walt said. "She was having a good time." Roy said. "Nonsense, she is only a child." Her father said. "Child? She's in her 20s." Walt said. "She doesn't know any better. And something needs to be done about this. Though, I suppose yelling at her and being forceful was kind of harsh." Her father said. He paused. "Maybe she is old enough. It may be time for her to have a life of her own." He said. Meanwhile, Sheldgoose threw the Caballeros in their shack. "Now listen here. This time, I will leave you off with a warning. But that girl's father is one of the main benefactors of the New Quackmore Institute. So, if you so much as look at her again, I will see to it that you are removed from this shack and on the streets!" He shouted and slammed the door. "So how did it go?" The girls asked. "Well, Jose saw his lady friend there and...well, you can guess the rest." Panchito said. "Nothing will stop me from seeing Jessica. The love I have for her in my heart will make me stronger." Jose said. "That's beautiful." Xandra said.

Later that night, Jose still couldn't keep Jessica out of his mind, so he sneaked out and went to Jessica's house. He climbed a tree and saw Jessica out on the balcony, in a white nightgown with long sheer sleeves and a long skirt, watching the stars. He gazed upon her beauty. He felt his heart beating. "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Jessica is the sun. Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon." Jose said to himself. "Oh Jose." She said. "Oh speak again, my angel. Please don't torture me so." He said, gazing upon the Texas beauty. "Why must people believe we are from different worlds? Even if we were, what difference would it make? I never met anyone like you. Even if our meeting was short, I felt a spark. A connection between us. Even if it won't be today, maybe not tomorrow, but I know one day, we will be together as one." She said. He moved in closer and said,

Some people believe there is a one,

The one who points your way to the sun.

A person they believe makes them complete

The one who will support when facing defeat

'You are my angel,' my one and only

My forever love, so we'll never be lonely.

You've brought to my life all your love and care

It made me see when I realized how rare

It is to meet your angel, or their lifetime one

Through you and my children, whose life has begun.

What you've done, you've illuminated my soul

It's you and your love that has made me whole.

The feel of your love, your soft touch and caress,

We're tight so close, your heart beats in my chest.

All that we have always felt missing before

Though I love you today, tomorrow it will be more.

Our love is life, we are the strongest tree

Which will always grow forever, like you and me.

You have opened my heart and held it so dear

You are my angel, and will always keep it near.

You have seen my ups and cared when I was low.

'You are my angel,' I just need you to know.

You entered my life through a ray of sun above

And when we leave, we will leave together in love

My love for you has become my reason to be

I hope one day you'll find your angel in me.

She places her hand on her heart by the sound of that beautiful sonnet. Just then, Jose jumped onto the balcony. "That was the most beautiful thing anyone has told me." She said. "I only inhabit the inspiration because of you." Jose said, taking her hands. "Tell me, how did you get in here? And why did you come?" She said. "I flew up this tree with the wings of love which you have possessed me with. No obstacle will keep me from seeing you." He said, taking her hand. "How sweet. But how did you find me?" She asked. "Love showed me the way, the same thing that made me look for you in the first place. Love told me what to do, and I let love borrow my eyes. I'm not a sailor, but if you were across the farthest sea, I would risk everything to gain you." He said. "You're making me blush. Jose, do you really love me? Oh tell me you do." She said. "My beauty, I swear by the sacred moon above, the moon that paints the tops of fruit trees with silver that I love you and you alone. Tell me that you love me, Jessica. Please tell me." He said. She smiled. "My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love for you as deep. The more I give to you, The more I have, for both are infinite. I promise to love you and you alone." She said to him. He took her in his arms and hugged her. "Meu amor, minha beleza, meu anjo. I can't spend a day without seeing your face." Jose said. He raise his hand to her cheek. "Will you grant me one wish, my love?" He asked. "Anything." She said. "Give me the chance to kiss your lips." He said. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back.

Little did they know, they were being watched. "Why that no good casanova! I told him to stay away from her! He will ruin everything!" Sheldgoose shouted. "What's the big deal? You have plenty of cash. And you don't have to pay a thing." Veldrake said. "It's not that. Her father said that if anything were to happen to her here, the blame would be on me and he would leave and take back everything he donated. That includes the renovations from that storm last year." Sheldgoose said. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" Veldrake asked. "No. I am not. Can't you use some sort of spell to make them hate each other?" Sheldgoose said. "No, dimwit. Love is more powerful than any magic in the world. And that includes dark magic. Of course, if this is just a friendly romance, that's different. But maybe we can come up with something." Veldrake said. "I have an idea. I tell her father about what I saw, and he will keep him out." Sheldgoose said. Meanwhile, "Jessica, come away with me. Just for the night. In the daylight, we can't be seen. But at night, we are safe." Jose said. "Alright. But only for a little bit." Jessica said. "As you wish." Jose took her in his arms and climbed down the tree. He took her to an old boat house near a lake where there was a sky full of stars. They sat down on the ground and watched the stars.

When they got back, there was a knock at her door. "Oh no. You need to leave." She said. "When can I see you again?" He asked. "I don't know. Believe me. I want to see you again. I really do but it's so hard to figure this out." She asked. "Then allow me to say good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." He said. He kissed her hand and climbed down the tree. She placed her hand on her heart and watched him race back to the shack. "Boy, that was close." He said. "How did it go?" Xandra asked. "It went perfectly. Her beauty grows every second. Inside and out. The simplest glance, the sweetest smile, the softest words, it makes me love her even more." He said. "That's deep. But what about Sheldgoose and her father?" April asked. "Nothing will keep me from being with the girl of my dreams. I will be seeing her tomorrow night. I just have to make sure Sheldgoose doesn't see me." He said. "If it means that much to you, we will keep an eye out for you so you can see her." Xandra said. "Thank you, my friends." Jose said.

It had been a week since Jessica had seen Jose. She began to think he wouldn't be coming to her. Until one night, she was at her vanity, brushing her hair, when she heard singing. "_I love you too much to live without you loving me back. I love you too much. Heaven's my witness and this is a fact. I know I belong when I sing this song. There's love above love and it's ours. Cause I love you too much._" She opened the doors to the balcony and looked down. There was Jose playing the guitar. "_I live for your touch. I whisper your name night after night. I love you too much. There's only one feeling and I know it's right. I know I belong when I sing this song. There's love above love and it's ours, cause I love you too much_." She smiled down at him. The words he sang just moved her. "_Heaven knows your name I've been praying to have you. Come here by my side. Without you a part of me's missing. Just to make you my own I will fight._" He started climbing up the tree. She moved closer to him. "_I love you too much! I love you too much. Heaven's my witness and this is a fact. You live in my soul. Your heart is my goal. There's love above love and it's mine, cause I love you. There's love above love and it's yours, cause I love you. There's love above love and it's ours, if you love me as much._" He finished. "Jose, that was wonderful." Jessica said. "Muito obrigado minha gema. I just wanted to show you how much I truly love you." He said. She smiled. "That's one of the things I love about you. You speak and play from the heart." She said. "And that's one of the things I love about you. You're always so sweet." He said, taking her hand.

Every night for months, Jose and Jessica continued to see each other. But as time went on, they longed even more to be together. The best part was no one suspected a thing. One evening, when Jose returned from another visit to Jessica, he shut the door, leaned against it with his hand on his heart and slowly slid down. "Another perfect evening?" Xandra asked. "Absolutely." He said. "What is it about this girl that is so different from all the other girls?" April asked. Jose stood up. "Everything, my dear. I will explain in song." He said, confidently. _"__Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday. Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me. And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?", I say." _Everyone gathered around him, moved by his words. _"__When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, 'Cause you're amazing, __just the way you are." _They clapped. "So, to answer your question, my dear April, everything about her is different from those other women. And since I met her, I haven't even looked at another woman. Because she is the only one I see." He said. One morning, Jessica woke up, got dressed, and felt wonderful. All she could do was dance around, humming, with a smile on her face. Everyone in her household wondered why she was acting the way she was acting. She went outside, enjoyed the flowers and sang with the birds. She laid in the grass and enjoyed the beautiful day. For she knew, that there would be a beautiful night when her love comes. "Come, gentle night. Come, loving, dark night. Give me my Jose. And when I die, turn him into stars and form a constellation in his image. His face will make the heavens so beautiful that the world will fall in love with the night and forget about the glaring sun." She said, with a smile.

Just then, her mother called her. She went inside. "Jessica, your father has finally decided to let you have a life of your own." She said. "Really? Oh this is wonderful! I can't believe it!" Jessica shouted, excitedly. "So, he has arranged to have you marry the Count Elwood, on Thursday." Her mother said. Jessica froze. "Marry? Marry someone I never met?! Never!" She exclaimed. "I don't like it either. You had better tell him." She said. "I will." Jessica made her way to her father. Her mother right behind her. Walt and Roy, who overheard, followed as well. "Have you told her my decision?" Her father asked her mother. "Yes. I have. But she refuses. Because she never met the man and it doesn't give her much time." Her mother said. Her father grew angry. "Wait! Hold on, Diana. I don't understand. How can this be? She refuses? Isn't she grateful? Isn't she proud of such a match? Doesn't she realize what a blessing this is? Doesn't she realize how unworthy she is of the gentleman we have found to be her husband?" He shouted. She put her hands on her hips. "I am grateful you are finally seeing me as an adult. But I am not grateful that you arranged a marriage for me. I mean, what is this? The 1500s?" Jessica said. "You spoiled little girl! You're not really giving me any thanks or showing me any pride. But get yourself ready for Thursday, and if you don't go on your own, I'll drag you there. You worthless girl! You pale face!" Her father shouted at her. Her mother stepped in front of her. "Shame on you for talking to our daughter that way!" She shouted. "You cannot drag me like a child. I'm an adult now and I am making my own choices. And I say there is no way I am marrying this joker!" Jessica shouted. "Enough! You better be at that church on Thursday or never look me in the face again. Don't say anything. Don't reply. Don't talk back to me." He said. Jessica stood up in front of her father. "So be it." The moment she said those words, her father felt his heart break. She turned from him and ran to her room. He ran to his study. Her mother ran after her father. "I don't understand it, Diana. I'm giving her what she always wanted. A life of her own. Now that she is getting it, she is ungrateful for it." He said. "Maybe it's because this isn't what she wanted. You're still controlling her. She doesn't love this man. She never even met him. Why would you think she would want that?" She asked. "Because I know what's best for my little girl. She needs someone who provides for her. She'll grow to love him. I know she will. I'm guessing I could've handled it more mature, I suppose." He said.

That night, Jessica was out at the old boat house, holding her legs to her chest and crying into her knees. Until, Jose came along. "Jessica, qual é o problema, meu amor?" He asked. "Oh Jose, my father wants me to marry another man. One I never met." She said. "That's horrible." He said. "He said if I don't marry him, he'll never speak to me again. As if I was disowned. I told him so be it. But now I feel guilty." She said, crying into him. Jose held her in his arms. "When we are angry, we say or do things we don't mean. And you have a good heart. You would never do anything wrong." He asked. "What do we do? I don't want to marry this man but I don't want to lose you either." She said. He took her hands. _"Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before. I want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I love you more and more." He sang to her. "Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time. Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day._" She stood up. "_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you and there's no mountain too high, no river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide, but I love you until the end of time._" She sang. Jose held her close. "_Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day_." They sang. He raised her chin. "Remember, minha pomba. Things will happen, but our love will never change." He said. "Do you promise?" She asked. "Here is my promise." He took out a silver necklace with a pearl heart pendant. "It's beautiful." She said. He put it around her neck. "As long as you wear this, you will remember how powerful our love is." He said. She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back.

Early the next morning, Jose held Jessica asleep in his arms, and quietly brought Jessica back to her room. He laid her in her bed, kissed her forehead and climbed down the tree. "Until tonight, mi amour." He said. He ran back to the shack. "Where have you been?!" Xandra asked. "I had a wonderful night with my love." Jose said. "A good clean night, I hope." She said. Jose chuckled. "Absolutely. I would never take advantage of a woman. Especially never with my one true love." He said. "You really like this senorita, don't you?" Panchito asked. "My friend, everything she does in my life adds to my happiness, subtracts from my sadness, and multiplies my joy! I love her with all my heart." Jose said. "So, do you think you wanna marry her?" April asked. "Believe me. I wouldn't want any other woman for my wife, but she is being forced to marry another." He said. "Well, come on, Jose. If you really love her, you don't give up on her. She isn't married yet." Donald said. "If you don't do anything about it, then you really will lose her forever." Panchito said. "You know what? You're right, my friends. I will fight for her. I won't give up on my love." Jose said. Meanwhile, when Jessica woke up, she was smiling and dancing around the house. Everyone in her family wondered why she was acting all ditzy. Her father did some investigating. With some help from Sheldgoose. Who told him everything he saw. Jose being with Jessica. Sneaking up on the balcony, hugging her, kissing her, and the two running off somewhere. This made her father furious. He stormed to his daughter and pulled her by her wrist. "Jessica! How could you?! I ordered you never to see that...that...that bird ever again!" He shouted. Jessica moved away. "Daddy, I don't care what you say about him. He's the perfect gentleman. He's smart, charming, suave, polite, and kind to me. I love him. I always have since the minute I met him and I always will. You can't stop me from loving him!" She shouted, holding onto her pendant that Jose gave her. "You can't be in love! He isn't one of us!" He shouted. "Have we just met?! I thought I made it perfectly clear that I don't care!" She shouted. "I will not have you seeing him ever again. As soon as you are married to Elwood, you are moving away to another city!" He shouted. "You only met that man once. What makes you think he'll be better for me? How do you know he won't hurt me or treat me terrible or even take advantage of me?!" She asked. "He is of high class like us. That's all I care about." He said. "Well, high class must be something different to you, because yelling over stupid things like this ain't very sophisticated!" She shouted. He then looked at the necklace around his daughter's neck and ripped it off. "You will never see that Carioca man again!" He stormed out and locked her door. She banged on it and started to cry. Her father made his way to the shack. He banged on the door. It opened. "Uh can I help you?" Donald asked. "Jose Carioca, if you don't mind." Her father said. "One moment please." Donald said. He shut the door, ran to Jose and told him he was needed. Jose opened the door. "Como você faz meu bom senhor?" He said. "So your the man who has been messing around with my daughter. Well, it ends now." Her father said. "Believe me, my good man. My intentions with your daughter are very respectable. I would never do anything to hurt her." Jose said. "You know what they teach in Texas? How to fight, shoot, lasso, and wrestle. Stay away from my daughter." Her father said, throwing the necklace on the floor. He left. Jose picked it up, held it close to his heart, and teared up.

That night, Walt and Roy went to Jessica and told her they could help her see Jose one last time. So, she dressed in black so no one would see her and the three sneaked out. She ran to the shack and knocked on the door. It opened. "Jessica." Jose said. She ran into his arms. He held her close. "I'm so sorry." She said, weepingly. "It is not your fault, minha rosa." He said. "It would have been better if we never met and none of this would have happened." She looked away. "Jessica, look at me." He faced her towards him. "I'd rather die tomorrow than live 100 years without knowing you." She smiled a little. _"If I never knew you, if I never felt this love. I would have no inkling of how precious life can be. If I never held you, I would never have a clue how at last I'd find in you the missing part of me._" He sang. "_In this world so full of fear. Full of rage and lies. I can see the truth so clear in your eyes. So dry your eyes. And I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through. Lost forever if I never knew you._" She wiped away her tears. "_I thought our love would be so beautiful. Somehow we'd make the whole world bright. I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong. All they'd leave us were whispers in the night. But still in my heart is saying we were right. For if I never knew you._" She sang. "_There's no moment I regret._" He sang. "_If I never felt this love._" She sang. "_Since the moment that we met._" He sang. "_I would have no inkling of_." She sang. "_If our time has gone too fast_." He sang. "_How precious life can be._" She sang. "_I've lived at last_." He sang. "Jessica. We have to go." Roy said. "Okay." She said. She hugged Jose. "I can't leave you." She said. "You never will. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you forever." Jose said. He kissed her. She left. He watched her as she ran. "_And I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through. Empty as the sky._" He sang. "_Never knowing why._" She sang. "_Lost forever if I never knew you._" They both sang. He took the necklace out of his pocket and held it close. "I will never let you go." He said.

Thursday came. The wedding began. Jessica and her father walked down the aisle. Jessica cried quietly. "Hush, Jessica. This is your wedding day. Don't act like a baby." Her father said. "Do you Elwood take Jessica to be your wife?" Elwood smiled at her. "I do." He said. "And do you Jessica, take Elwood to be your husband?" Jessica froze. "I...I..." Her father grew angry. "She does! Of course she does!" He shouted. "Forgive me, Mr. Crane. But it doesn't work that way. It has to come from her." The preacher said. "Well she won't say it." Her father said. "Then there is no point in continuing." He said. "Jessica Diana Crane, you say I do right now, missy!" Her father demanded. Jessica couldn't take it anymore. It was time for her to stand up for herself. "No." She said, throwing the bouquet on the floor. Everyone gasped. "What did you say?" Her father angrily asked. "I said no. I am tired of you telling me what to do. I want my own life. To be free from everything. Including you! You were never a good father to me. You didn't even support my dream of wanting to be a singer. You take me away from Texas! You force me to marry a man I never even met. Heck, you hardly even know him. But worse of all, you try to keep me from true love. If you were truly my father, you would want me to be happy. But I guess you really don't love me at all." She shouted. Her father couldn't say a word. He realized the kind of father he was to her. And he began to regret everything. "I'm very sorry, Elwood. But I can't. I love someone else. I hope you can understand." Jessica said. "Sure. And I hope you can understand that if I can't have you, no one can." He said, grabbing her. He threw her on the floor and pulled out his sword. "What are you doing?! Leave my daughter alone!" Her father shouted. All of a sudden, the Three Caballeros flew in. Panchito lassoed Elwood and pulled him off of Jessica. Jose ran to his beloved. "Jose, thank goodness." She hugged him. He hugged her back. All of a sudden, Elwood vanished into thin air. "Where did he go?" Donald asked. Suddenly, Sheldgoose and Veldrake came crashing through the stained glass windows on Leopold. "What are you doing here?!" Xandra asked. "Our marriage plan failed so if I can't keep these two apart with another, I'll just have to part them myself!" Sheldgoose shouted. "What are you talking about?!" Her father asked. "I created Elwood out of dark magic. I didn't want to lose you as a benefactor of the New Quackmore Institute if you found out about those two, so I created Elwood so she would marry and we wouldn't have a problem." Sheldgoose said. "Well now you have lost me, for hurting my daughter!" He said. "Hurt? I'm grateful I don't have to marry some random guy." She said, rubbing her wrist. Sheldgoose grew angry. He faced Jose. "You're fate is sealed!" He shouted. He shot a thunderbolt at Jose, but Jessica moved in the way and it hit her instead. She fell to the ground. "NO!" Jose caught her in his arms and cried. Everyone surrounded her. "Jessica, why would you do that?" He asked. "Sometimes when you care about someone, you have think of them before yourself. And I couldn't bare to see you get hurt." She said, weakly. "Jose...I...I love you." She said with her last breath. "This was all because you tried to keep them apart." Xandra said. "You used magic because of your greed." Donald said to Sheldgoose. "And you only kept them apart to protect your own image." Panchito said to Jessica's father. "You weren't thinking about your daughter at all. You were thinking about yourself." April said. "If only you could have seen them together." May said. "We never knew anyone else more meant for each other. Why couldn't you just let them be happy?" June said. Sheldgoose did feel a tad guilty. Jessica's father felt horrible for everything he did to his little girl.

"Jessica. Minha linda Jessica. I'm sorry we couldn't be together. I never knew what love was until I first laid my eyes on you. I just wouldn't feel complete without you. I cherish you above anything else in my life. You are my tesouro, a coisa mais preciosa da minha vida. Eu te amo, minha beleza. And I will never love another woman again." He said, holding her close. Tears fell from his eyes. Jose kissed her lips. She then started moving. "Jose?" She said. "Jessica? Your alive?" He said. His heart filled with happiness. He picked her up and spun her around. She laughed. Everyone cheered. "Impossible! She can't be alive!" Sheldgoose exclaimed. "They're love is real, you imbecile! I told you love is no match for any amount of dark magic." Veldrake shouted. "Oh drat! Well, I suppose killing was unnecessary though. At least, we're off the hook." He shouted. They flew away. "Jessica, thank goodness you're alright!" Her father shouted, hugging her. "I'm so sorry for everything. If you truly love this young man, then you have my blessing. And you can be a singer, if you want. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. Can you forgive me?" He said. "Oh daddy!" Jessica hugged her father. "Of course I can." Jose smiled. "Thank you, sir. I will take good care of your daughter." Jose said. "Good." Her father said. Jose took out the necklace from his pocket and put it back on his love's neck. She held onto the pendant. "This time, I'm never taking it off. Ever." She said.

A few days later, Jose decided it was time. He left a note to Jessica along with a rose. Jessica opened it and it read, "_To my Texas beauty. Meet me at our special place tonight."_ She smiled. That night, she dressed up in a pink shoulder sleeve lace top with a pink rose skirt, her heart necklace, pearl earrings, maroon ankle boots, and her hair curled and tied back. She put on a jacket and went to see him. Just then, she heard a guitar and singing. She turned around and saw Jose singing. _"L is for the way you look at me, *hands her a rose* O is for the only one I see, V is very, very extraordinary, E is even more than anyone that you adore can._" Jose took his girl in his arms and danced with her. "_Love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it. Take my heart and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you._" Jose took Jessica's hand. "Jessica, my beauty, the minute I met you, I knew you were someone special. I now know I need you with me forever." He knelt down. "I'm sorry I had no ring to give you, I have nothing to give but my love." He said. "Oh Jose." She said. "I may not be a rich man. But I swear on my life that I will never ever stop loving you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked. Jessica was speechless. She began tearing up in happiness and knelt down with him. "Yes." She said, happily. She pulled him in and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

The big day came. Everyone was getting ready. Jessica got dressed up in a champagne vintage lace flowers crystals long sleeve corset back bohemian off the shoulder wedding dress, along with the pendant that Jose gave her, pearl dangling earrings, champagne heels, a rustic bouquet, and her hair up in a curly bun with little scattered flowers. Xandra, April, May, and June dressed up in their lovely bridesmaids dresses. Jessica's mother helped her get ready. Just then, there was a knock at the door. In came her dad. "You ready?" He asked. She stood up from her vanity. "Darlin, you look just like your mother on our wedding day." He said, taking his daughter's hands. Her mother smiled. "Thank you, daddy." She said. "My little girl is growing up." He said. They hugged. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded. They go down to the park where the wedding was. Everything was covered in flowers with a rustic and vintage decor. Everyone was seated. Jose fixed his bow tie and waited for everything to start. Just then, the music started. Panchito played the guitar. Xandra, April, May, and June walked down the aisle. Jose gazed upon his beautiful bride walking down the aisle. She hugged her father and joined Jose. They joined hands and came to the vows. "Ladies first." Jose said, politely. She smiled. "Jose, it was hard for me to create my vows to you because your so wonderful. So, this is only way I know how." She said. The music started. "_No mountains too high, for you to climb. All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah. No river's too wide, for you to make it across. All you have to do is believe it when you pray._" She sang. Jose smiled and sang as well. "_And then you will see, the morning will come. And every day will be bright as the sun. All of your fears cast them on me. I just want you to see._" They then sang together. "_I'll be your cloud up in the sky. I'll be your shoulder when you cry. I'll hear your voices when you call me. I am your angel. And when all hope is gone, I'm here. No matter how far you are, I'm near. It makes no difference who you are. I am your angel. I'm your angel._" Right after they sang that final note, Jose dipped her and kissed her. She kissed him back. Everyone cheered and threw flower petals at them. After the reception, Jose and Jessica went to their special place. "Every time I see you, you leave me breathless. But now I feel I have risen to heaven when I gazed upon an angel such as yourself." He said, taking her hand. "Ah, Jessica, if you're as happy as I am, and you're better with words, tell me about the happiness you imagine we'll have in our marriage." Jose said. "I can imagine more than I can say. I have more on my mind than words. Anyone who can count how much he has is poor. My true love has made me so rich that I can't count even half of my wealth." Jessica said. Jose pulls her in close to him. "I just want to know one thing. Will you love me, Jose? Until the day I die?" She asked. Jose chuckled. "No. Much longer than that. Muito mais do que para sempre." He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. Their love was unbreakable.

THE END


End file.
